dragondogfandomcom-20200214-history
Kime
Appearance Kime has mostly dark gray fur, except for his silver muzzle. He also has blood red eyes. He is tall, thin, and felexible. Story 'Rayman: Beginning Tales (Kime's Story)' When Kime was a young pup, he and his older sister,Kame, were abused violently by their father: Kurokiru. One tragic day, Kime's mother; Kimeshira; had finally got on Kurokiru's last nerve for telling to stop hurting their pups and killed her. Kime was at a young age when he saw this. For two years, the only thing he had to look out for him was Kame. Until one day Kame was also killed by their father. It was then Kime decided to run away. He snuck away that night. He then met another pup his age named Boulder. The two became friends and lived most of their lives together. But Kime met another young dragondog named Snow. The two began to develope feelings for eachother over the months. The two mated one night. And Snow sugggested that Kime should start a pack of his own. Kime agreed that the next morning, he, Snow, and Boulder would set out to find rogue dragondogs who are looking for a pack to join. But later that night, Kurokiru found Kime. He finally found him after all of these years. Out of anger, he attacked Kime. Boulder attempted to pounce on Kurokiru, but he swung his tail and hit Boulder right in the face. Snow, who was very frightened and startled from the sudden attack, dashed off. But Kime fought with his father, seeking revenge for his mother and his sister. He finally managed to push his father off a cliff and into a raging river below. But Kime slipped and he went down with him. The two fought in the water. The two were also badly injured. Kime could see a waterfall ahead, so he swam as far to the edge as he could. But Kurokiru was holding on to a log. Blood poured from his head. And down the waterfall he fell. Kime sighed as he watched his evil natured father fall to his death. He suddenly slipped, but he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. Boulder was holding onto him. And a few years later, Kime and Snow had a pack and a son named Akime. 'Rayman: Beginning Tales' Kime is considered one of the main antagonists of the story. He was originally a pack leader, but then they all left him because he couldn't find enough food to feed them all. So he, Boulder, Snow, and a very young Akime joined Rosabell's pack. But a conflict started between him and Kali. Then a conflict started between Snow and Mara. One thing led to another (and he accused Rosabell of being a bad leader. This is possibly because he wanted her to feel how he felt when he had his own pack), and he, Boulder, Snow, and Akime were exiled from the pack. Kime soon started another pack (he had more pack leading experience). He began to develope a rivalry with Rosabell. He made many attempts to steal prey from her territory. And at one point he had an alliance with Mr. Dark. But he left because he needed to take care of his pack. But soon he had grown a burning hatred for Rosabell and every member of her pack. One day, he attacked River, leading to her loosing an eye in a fight with him. He's made many small recurring appearances during the story. He also got in a fight with Rosabell's father, Korosu. He even told Rayman that he wasn't fighting Korosu to help Rosabell, he was fighting Korosu because he knew what it's like to be abused by a father. But soon after,he watched as Boulder was killed in a bloody fight with Korosu. Near the end, he had found out about Akime's relationship with Cinder, and he tried to form an alliance with Rosabell. But that very night, he had gotten in a fight with Killer. He was badly injured. During the fight, Rosabell had actually made attempts to help him, but was send to the ground by the opponent. Kime was gushing blood every where. After Rosabell killed Killer, he started to run just out of disorientation and was crushed by some falling rocks. Rosabell found him and she apalogized. Tears started to flood her eyes. Kime asked her to put him down. So Rosabell listened, and she sank her fangs into his neck. "Thanks... f-friend...", were his last words. 'Rayman: The Masshiro Legend' ''' '''Kime doesn't appear much in this sequal. But he appears in Akime's dreams and nightmares sometimes. He also appeared in the battle with Hades, along with Rosabell. He also appeared as a weed. For it was stated by Rosabell herself when Kime was still alive, "He's like a weed. He keeps coming back and never goes away." He appears in the final battle with Big Mama as well along with other dragondog spirits. He makes a few attempts to attack Big Mama. And he is seen crying for Mara'a death. See more in Kime/Gallery